


Lovebirds Of Rainbows

by vannabug



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Mixed Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannabug/pseuds/vannabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk man, idek!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovebirds Of Rainbows

Russel hurried down the stair, smiling ear to ear.

“she's all ready!” 2D sighed, looking away from the staircase staring at whatever random crap Murdoc left on. Noodle was ready for her senior prom. The eighteen year old was helped by Russel to get her looking her best for her date. Murdoc smirked, leaning against the wall.

“Where are your heels?!” She sighed walking down the stairs in a short dress with fishnet stockings, combat boots with finger-less gloves with her hair spiked up in the back.

“I already told you, I'm not wearing them.” Russel huffed and Murdoc grinned.

“Looking good kid.” She rolled her eyes smiling as the doorbell rang. She smiled more, jumping skipping the last few steps and opening the door. 2D looked over the back of the couch shocked at his roommate.

“Wow....” He blushed looking away when the other turned their head towards him.

“What is fuck is it?” Murdoc glared at him.

“Your dumb ass pants.”

“Why I-”

“Shut up guys, this is my date. Dave” A blonde, tall boy stood next to her in a red tux and sunglasses, staying completely straight faced. After a few moments of silence he spoke.

“Sup” Murdoc wasted no time pulling Dave aside and pulling off a couple condoms of the condom pants he had made. Noodle walked over to 2D standing just aside the TV.

“Hey, how do I look?” She didn't care about what the others thought, only what he said did.

“You look fine.” He refused to look at her knowing she looked even better than usual and hell she looked great to him all the time.

“You didn't even look at me.” He grumbled and stood up, going to his room and slamming the door. She sighed more than a little hurt that he said nothing. Russel forced her to take a few pictures before saying good bye for the night.

As soon as they were gone, Russel ran to 2Ds room banging on the door.

“2D get yo ass her now!”

“Why?!”

“What was that that asshole move you did to Noodle?!”

“Nothing! I just got jealous that some smart ass kid gets to take her and I can't!” The house went silent.

“Why would you be jealous?”

“Because...I really like her... like a lot” Murdoc smirked leaning against the door.

“well then you two might want to get dressed for the party,”

“what?”

“I got us booked for tonight so everyone get to go or we've going to be late.”

“Seriously dude, you need to tell us this shit!” Murdoc shrugged and walked to his room. Russel groaned and yelled at him to make sure he put on clean underwear which of course he didn't do.

Once they were all read, 2D practically threw them into the car along with their things and flew down the road listening to 19-2000.

 


End file.
